Recent advancements in biotechnology have resulted in brain measurement devices that can non-invasively measure the functioning brain in people's natural environments. Functional Near-Infrared Spectroscopy (fNIRS) is such a technique, which measures the hemoglobin signatures related to neural activation. With the potential to monitor people's mental states non-invasively and in real-time, researchers have used head-mounted fNIRS devices to measure a myriad of cognitive and emotional states in operational settings.